This invention relates to a whirlpool bathtub with devices for generating jets of water and/or air, which can be directed into the interior of the tub from several positions on the wall and/or the bottom of the tub. An individual, drivable device for generating a water and/or air jet is assigned to each one of these positions, which is placed on the tub wall or the tub bottom, or built into the tub wall or the tub bottom and which can be provided with a driving force from the direction of the exterior of the tub.
The individual assignment of one device generating a water and/or air jet per position on the tub wall and/or on the tub bottom has an advantage of not requiring the disposition of water feed tube systems underneath the built-in whirlpool bathtub. Therefore the device is easy to clean and thus to maintain in a sanitary condition. The individual devices for generating a water and/or air jet are easily accessible from the interior of the tub for removal and cleaning.